The perfect Valentine's Day gift
by SweetMisery1
Summary: HK lemon will be on Our pair is determined to give eachother something to last a lifetime
1. Different paths of the fox and the fire

Title: The perfect gift of love

Author: SweetMisery1

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh of ygo

Warnings: lemon, yaoi

Hiei was walking down the street in the ningen garb that Kurama had given him, looking at all the pinks and red that flashed past his site. It was Valentines Day, Yusuke had told him. Yusuke had also told him that it was a day to do romantic things, and that was what Hiei was going to do for Kurama.

The pair had been together for about a year and a half. Kurama had been the best thing that ever happened to Hiei, taking things slow, and teaching him the feeling of love that Hiei had never experienced. Hiei wanted to find a gift to express his gratitude for that unconditional love. The only problem was…he had no idea what could say that much.

There were a lot of shops containing cards that were nothing but fake little cutesy messages that meant nothing. Hiei didn't want his gift to mean nothing.

He came to a shop that was full of jewelry and gems. It was them that he got an idea. He then rushed off to the Makai to begin his gift.

Kurama

Kurama hadn't seen Hiei all day, and was wondering if he'd ever show. It wasn't uncommon for Hiei to go and disappear for a few days, but today was a special day, and Kurama had something he wanted to give Hiei.

The fox had no doubt that Hiei wouldn't have anything for him on this lover's holiday because Kurama had never explained Valentine's Day. Kurama didn't care. His happiness was that Hiei was willing to try a relationship with him.

Before Hiei, Kurama had never experienced love either. All of his previous relationships had been casual flings to get a quick lay. Even Kurone hadn't been a true lover, just a regular bed mate. But Hiei, he just had an underlying innocence that Kurama loved. Hiei always seemed to understand and gave as much as he got.

Kurama looked at his watch, and seeing the time, grabbed his coat and drove to town to start his gift.

In the makai with Hiei

Ten minutes after Hiei had entered the makai, he reached the marketplace. Although it wasn't in a holiday rush as the ningen one was, it still was busting with activity.

His destination was a shop almost hidden by the bigger stores. Hiei ran to it and went inside. A blonde, almost human-looking creature stepped out of the curtain in the back.

"Hello Hiei, long time no see. Come to do business?" He shop owner said.

"Hello Marik, yes, as a matter of fact, I have come to do a little business." Hiei replied.

"What kind of business are we talking about?" Marik asked.

"I'm looking for a red gem stone, and I know you're the one to get it for me." Hiei answered.

"Hmmmm," Marik pondered, stroking his chin and looking thoughtful, "I think I may have one from a recent shipment, may I ask why?"

"My own reasons," Hiei vaguely answered.

Marik went in the back, and in five minutes returned with a bag of red gem stones, polished to perfection. He laid them out on a velvet cloth on the table, and Hiei inspected each of them carefully. In a few minutes, he picked out two deep red ones with dark swirls in them.

"Usual payment," Marik asked.

Hiei nodded, and pulled out a bag containing his own gem stones, and placed two on the table. Marik took them, and Hiei left the store. As soon as he was out of the door, Hiei ran as fast as he could to the nearest ningen portal.

Kurama

Kurama picked his way between the couples making out, and the millions of people searching for that perfect gift at the last minute. Kurama ducked into an alleyway, and entered a shop lit by neon signs. Kurama stepped inside, and was greeted with a large amount of biker-material men. Kurama walked to the counter, hearing jeers about his feminine appearance, and a couple of whistles.

"Hello, I would like to hand in my drawing of my tattoo." Kurama said to a gruff looking man at the desk.

The man looked over the detailed drawing and noticed there were two.

"What's the other one for?" The man asked.

"I'm thinking someone else might want one too." Kurama simply answered.

"You got the money?"

Kurama nodded, and left.

That's it for now, please review, and I might have another chapter for today.

767 words


	2. Originality of love

Story: The Perfect gift of love

Author: SweetMisery1

Rating:PG-13-NC-17…depending where you are reading this

Chapter: Originality of love

Hiei made it to the portal in record time. Clutching his purchase, he ran to the jewelers he saw in the market earlier as soon as he reached the ningenkai. Despite the holiday rush, there were only five people in the shop; two couples and a single man. After only two minutes, a jeweler called Hiei to the counter

"Can I help you?" A man with sandy blonde hair and glasses said.

"Would I be here if you couldn't?" Hiei replied tersely.

"Right you are," the man said, attempting to put on a small smile, "What can I do for you?"

"I need a custom ring made for, say three o'clock." Hiei requested.

"It might be tight, but I think the lovely young lady you are planning to give this to might deserve the extra effort to get this order in for today. What do you want?" The man replied.

Hiei rolled his eyes and pulled out the tear gems. "I want these to be made into a rose and flames." Hiei pulled a pencil and paper on the counter to him, and lightly sketched what he wanted. The picture was a red rose surrounded by a circle of black flames licking at it.

"I want two of these," he said.

The man studied the sketch, enthralled by its beauty and the hard work it was going to take to make it. "I am going to have to use a larger band to have the shapes visible," the man said.

"How big?" Hiei asked

The man showed about half an inch.

"Fine, just do it." Hiei shoved the gems at the man. "I want these to be used."

"They might work; they look strong enough that they will hold shape under the drill." He nodded to himself.

The man walked over to the cash register. He punched in a few number, and turned to Hiei.

"Your total is 100 dollars for the band and engraving. You saved on the jewels because you brought your own."

Hiei shifted his sight.

"You don't have the money do you?" The blonde observed.

"No," Hiei said.

"How about a couple of those jewels? They look like something that could hit the market big." He said.

"How many?" Hiei asked.

"Let's say five and call it even."

Hiei handed over five of his own tear gems.

"How about your phone number, I think I might need more of those if they are going on the market." He asked, becoming excited about being the only jeweler to have these new gems.

Hiei gave out Kurama's number because he was staying with him in an apartment.

"I won't call today, but maybe you can come over tomorrow at noon so we can draw up a contract and you might even get some money out of this." His eyes shining and flashing dollar signs as he offered.

Hiei nodded, and left the store. He glance to the town clock and it read noon.

Kurama

"So you'll do it?" Kurama asked.

"Sure," the man said, "you have the money?"

"Yea, 100, enough for both." Kurama assured

"See you at four." The biker said.

Kurama left the tattoo shop, glad to be away from the ugly and smelly men, and headed to Genkai's temple. It took him a half an hour, but he thought it was worth it to see the fresh flowers. He wandered around in search for the ice maiden, and found her in front of the fountain in the back feeding the birds that were left this season.

"Hello Yukina" Kurama greeted her.

She turned towards his voice and nodded slightly as not to upset the birds.

"I was wondering if I could take a picture of you for an album I am making." The redhead lied. The picture was really for Hiei, but he avoided telling her that.

"Of course," she agreed softly.

Kurama pulled out a disposable camera. He turned off the flash, and snapped a picture of her and a blue bird on her shoulder. Kurama called his thanks, and rushed off to the nearest camera center to develop his picture.

Hiei

Hiei had been wandering around town looking at the thousands of gifts that were in store windows, and saw a flower shop. Getting the idea to get Kurama some, Hiei ran home to get some cash.

He grabbed a few crumpled twenties, and bought an assortment of different colored roses.

Trotting back home at a normal speed as to not ruin the flowers, Hiei spotted Kuwbara searching around. The komori grumbled under his breath, and picked up his pace.

Hiei returned home for a second time, and placed the flowers in the fridge for them to keep better as the directions advised.

It was then that he noticed a note on the counter. It read:

Hiei,

if you make it home tonight, be in the clothes

I picked out on the bed by five o'clock.

Love,

Kurama

Hiei peeked at the clothes, and was greeted with a black suit. Wherever Kurama was taking him must be fancy.

Kurama

After waiting ten minutes for the pictures to develop, Kurama raced off to the jewelers to pick out the other part of that gift. Kurama was glad that he had a friend at the camera center that developed his pictures so quickly. Kurama walked to the back counter of the store, and looked at the lockets. There was a beautiful one with engraved roses in silver, and an open space for an engraving.

A clerk with blonde man walked over to him to help him. Kurama pointed to the locket, and asked if they did engravings so that it will be done by two fifty.

"I think I can do that," he answered, "what do you want on it?"

Kurama pulled the pad of paper and a pencil on the counter to him. He drew a smaller heart of flames surrounding the words 'forever and ever my fire demon'.

"Is there any stone that I can have put in for the flames?" The fox asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, a shipment of new stones has arrived today." The man went into the back of the store to retrieve the already unrecognizable tear gem to display.

Kurama nodded, and requested that the gem be put in his purchase.

"That will be 100," the man said.

Kurama pulled out the bills, and left the store.

What do you think?

Please review, and I hope you all had a happy valentine's day.

Will you be mine?


	3. Sweetness int he Shower

Title: Perfect Gift of Love  
Chapter Title: Sweetness in the Shower  
Characters: Hiei, Shuichi Minamino (Kurama)  
Genres: Hentai, Romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sexual Situations (Lemon/Lime), Yaoi/Yuri/Slash, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai  
Summary: Hiei's imagination of his fox runs wild

Hiei went to shower before he got dressed to go out. The water had a relaxing effect on him from all of the stress of running to the Makai and to the stores. Hiei allowed his thoughts to wander to his beloved redheaded lover and his reaction to his knowledge of the day's meaning and his gift. He knew that the selfless fox would sweetly smile when they met; thinking that Hiei would not know anything, and then his eyes would gain a golden sparkle when he saw Hiei pull out the bands. Hiei expected a bone-crushing hug and a mind-blowing kiss once the elegant fox received his gift.

Even imagining that kiss was enough for Hiei to get slightly aroused. His hands drifted over his chest as he began to imagine Kurama starting events that were certain to happen this evening. Hiei's left hand went to his lips as he dreamed the fox's own lips there instead, licking and sucking the way he normally did. The demon stuck his index finger in his mouth, imagining it was the fox's tongue, caressing his own in the exotic way it normally did. Hiei's left hand drifted down to his chest, first sliding in teasingly light touches, and then moving to sweeping strokes along his upper body.

Sweet images of his fox passed through his mind as he continued down his path of release. His fox's smiling face at the park. He envisioned himself and his lover walking along the beach. He pictured Kurama in the heat of battle. He loved everything about that redhead. Hiei let his head fall against the cool tile of the shower as his emotions ran wild.

Hiei's hand dropped lower to his naval, circling it and prodding it ever so gently as his fox loved to do, teasing him to the brink of insanity. Slowly, his other hand, which was still playing with his nipples, drifted down his torso to his waist, going down, down, down, seeking what hung below. Hiei was bursting with lust, even startling himself how much his ministrations felt like his fox. It was as if he were there. The fire demon even had to struggle and open his eyes to make sure that his fox wasn't in the shower with him.

Finally the unseen force within him let his hand reach its destination. Hiei gasped as his hand made contact with his weeping arousal. A single finger swirled around his cock from base to tip, the way Kurama's tongue would do as he kept his beautiful green eyes locked with Hiei's. The jagan owner closed his whole hand over his manhood and started stroking himself. Although he could not replicate the intense heat the fox gave him at this point, he continued to stroke himself harder, less in the spirit of his lover with him and more with the task of seeking for release.

Hiei's knees began to tremble with the struggle of keeping Hiei's body above the floor of the shower. Hiei eased himself down to the tile floor and completely rest his body in the corner of the square shower. His hips began thrusting into his hand as the fire demon's other hand drifted down the small of his back and between his cleft. He moaned as his index finger circled his pucker, seemingly of its own accord.

Hiei's eyes were shining as lust overcame him. His index finger slipped inside of his body. His mind was reeling with the same sensations he got from his lover, only dulled by the fact that the acts being preformed were solitary. Hiei slipped another finger inside himself, his mind so foggy with pleasure that he saw his beautiful fox above him in his mind, staring down with lust filled eyes as he readied the smaller lover for more heated acts.

The small fire demon felt his release creeping up on him, so he slipped a third finger inside himself as he thrust all three digits in and out of his sensitized hole. As the waves of gratification tossed him about, he began angling his fingers towards his prostrate, making him cry out. And then, he was rewarded with the blinding white bliss of climax as he was thrown over the edge of sanity and into the depths of ecstasy for a few brief moments. As his seed was being expelled from his body, Hiei cried of his lover's name into the emptiness of the bathroom as proof of his love for the other man ran down the drain in streams.

Coming down from his high, Hiei was comforted with the warm sensation of satisfaction as he again became accustomed to the warm feeling of the love he had for his fox.

Hiei sat in the shower for another five minutes actually cleaning himself as he thought about his gift again. He knew that he couldn't marry the fox, but he wanted something for them both to have that showed their love for one another. It seemed what Kurama would want with Hiei going out to the Makai so often, something tangible that he could feel Hiei.

Hiei stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, feeling clean and satisfied for the time being.

Kurama

Kurama was bored now. He had no more gifts to prepare, and saw no reason to go home because he had a pending gift that would be ready by the time he got there.

As the teen was walking along, he passed a small outdoor café. Kurama took a seat and decided to observe the romance around him. At the next table there was a couple looking into each other's eyes and sharing a few kisses here and there.

"It will only be a few hours until I can feel like that," Kurama mused quietly to himself, fantasizing about future events for the evening. He had it all planned out….

Hiei

After a quick cat nap, Hiei was dressed and ready to go at 2:50. He flitted to the jeweler to pick up the rings which were beautifully crafted, enhanced by the stones he picked out. Wouldn't Kurama be surprised. Hiei left the store to have some nice clean amusement as not to dirty the suit.

TBA

SM: Sorry for the delay. I have a huge paper due on Monday, and I lost some of what I hand wrote.

Please review for some later activities. I have some planned, but I could always add some more

**Constructive** criticism welcome

1117 words


	4. Delight at Dinner

Title: Perfect Gift of Love  
Chapter Title: Delight at Dinner  
Characters: Hiei, Shuichi Minamino (Kurama)  
Genres: Hentai, Romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sexual Situations (Lemon/Lime), Yaoi/Yuri/Slash, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai  
Summary: Dinner finally comes

Hiei was sitting in front of a small café drinking a small cup of coffee. His eyes were darting to various couples walking arm in arm and occasionally kissing. Unbeknownst to the couples, Hiei was lightly looking into the minds of the humans. He took notice to what each didn't like in their relationship, which were putting up a smile to a relationship that wasn't going to last. Despite all the faults Hiei was looking for, the kooime was also looking for good points in a human relationship. What he found was that openness and compromise were the two aspects of a relationship that both sides needed for the bond to stay strong. Of course this was not a new concept to Hiei in his own relationship, but it made him feel that he was giving Kurama everything that he needed in a lover that he would receive from a human.

Pulling out the ring that he had picked up from the jewelers, Hiei took a few moments to admire the craftsmanship. He had to admit that the ningen had done a beautiful job on the ring. The stones shone brilliantly and the figures he had requested stood out perfectly. Hiei was positive that his lover would like it.

Kurama

Arriving at home, Kurama place the house keys on the kitchen counter and put away the ice cream he had bought on his way home. It was chocolate moose tracks, Hiei's favorite. Smiling at his plans to feed his lover, he went upstairs to take a quick cat nap so he wouldn't be exhausted for upcoming events.

When he entered the room, he noticed that the clothes he left out for Hiei were missing. Kurama smiled, realizing that his demon lover had returned to the ningenkai and was planning to meet him tonight. Kurama set the alarm for 4:30 and went to sleep.

Hiei

Looking at the watch Kurama had given him a few months ago. It was digital so Hiei didn't need to learn Roman Numerals to read the time. The watch read three o'clock. It seems that he was a little more interested in prying into other people's business then he thought.

Hiei rose from his seat and began to walk towards Yusuke's house. He didn't use extra speed because he was trying to waste time so it took him a little over twenty minutes to arrive at his destination. Hiei lifted his jagan ward slightly to peek inside the house. Inside, Yusuke and Keiko were sitting down to a candle lit dinner. It was spaghetti and meatballs which was known to be both Yusuke's and Keiko's favorite meal. The fire demon could tell that both humans enjoyed each other's company and were professing their love quietly while they ate. It was easy to see that the two young adults were deeply in love with each other.

Leaving the two lovebirds in peace, Hiei made his way to the other side of town towards Genki's temple where Kuwabara was bound to be courting his sister. Again not using his speed, the petite man walked for forty minutes across town to peek in on his sister and teammate. Jumping on the roof, Hiei spotted the two on a bench near a lake not too far from the temple. Kuwabara was holding Yukina's hand and spitting out meaningless phrases bout love over and over. Although Hiei had somewhat come to terms with the huge oaf, he still doubted his sister's taste in men. Kuwabara was as sexist as they come. Sure he wasn't negative about it, but Hiei noticed how he would fight even the smallest battle for her. Yukina was mature enough to let it go unnoticed and played her reaction as one of thanks, but Hiei saw the spark in her eyes that she felt trapped by the man's love.

Hiei and Yukina were brother and sister; of course they shared the same passion for independence and fighting. Yukina's passion was just dampened a bit. She didn't mind her independence taken away by someone she loved. Hiei didn't either; Kurama took his freedom away just by loving him. However, Kuwabara wished to keep his sister as a fragile piece of glass and eventually he would learn that Yukina will weaken under captivity. For now, both twins were satisfied to sit and wait until Kuwabara learned that Yukina's gender did not warrant a protector, only an equal.

Caught up in his musings, Hiei hadn't noticed how long he was there until he looked at his watch and noticed that it was time to start home so Kurama could take him wherever it was that they were going that he needed to dress up.

Kurama

_Beep Beep Beep…_

Kurama's alarm sounded at 4:30 without fail and the long-haired boy got up to take a shower. He quickly shampooed and conditioned his long locks and spent extra time toweling and blow drying his hair. Out of one of the drawers in their bathroom, Kurama pulled out a black silk ribbon which he used to tie up his hair. The fox brushed his teeth and put on perfume (what cologne smells like roses?).

Kurama quickly got dressed, pocketed his gift. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone and sat at the counter waiting for his lover to return from wherever he was.

Suddenly, Kurama heard the door rattle; it was Hiei! Kurama rushed to the door to greet his lover. The door opened and there stood the most handsome youkai Kurama had ever seen. Kurama pulled Hiei into the house and closed the door by pushing the fire demon against it while ravishing his sweet mouth. Hiei, surprised by the assault quickly responded.

"If I don't stop now, I'm going to need to cancel my reservations." Kurama thought to himself.

Pulling away from each other, the two demons straightened out their good clothes and brushed away some imaginary dirt. "Well, let's go, Hiei," Kurama said, taking the fire demon by the hand and pulling him to the red corvette in the driveway. Both men liked walking, but for something fancy, transporting goods, or a fun ride, they used the car. Sliding into the driver's seat, Kurama adjusted everything and backed out. Hiei had gotten used to the car and after Yusuke had hooked him up with some false forms of identification, Kurama had taken him to get his license.

Finished with the concentration consuming task of backing out of the drive way and now on the road, Kurama began to speak, "I've missed you."

"Couldn't have guessed with that welcome you gave me, I was beginning to feel unappreciated," Hiei countered, smiling to show the humor that his voice sometimes forgot to portray. Kurama smiled back.

Although both partners wanted desperately to talk, they each decided that it would be too hard for them to talk and not say anything about their presents. Hiei didn't want to say anything about the ring or the fact that he knew what today was at all until he thought it was the right moment. Kurama didn't want to say anything about dinner or his presents until he felt it was the right time. Fortunately for Hiei, he didn't speak much anyway so it wasn't out of the ordinary for him not to be speaking and he didn't become concerned with Kurama's silence because he figured that the fox was also keep secrets.

It wasn't long before Kurama stopped his car in front of a fancy looking restaurant. Kurama moved to open his door and Hiei did as well though he wondered why Kurama was stopping his car right in front of the door and not finding a parking space. Just then, a man in a red suit went up to Kurama. Hiei gave him a look, but stood quietly as he handed the red head a ticket and Kurama gave him the car keys and some money. The man thanked Kurama and drove off in their car. Hiei gave Kurama a strange look as he silently asked if he should pursue the man.

"No, Hiei," Kurama said. "I paid him to park the car. The whole thing is called valet parking." Hiei nodded and followed his lover into the building.

Inside, Hiei took a moment to familiarize himself with his surroundings. The hardwood floor was covered in a beautiful red carpet with flowers on the design. The walls were an off white color and several chandeliers were in other rooms.

"Kurama." Kurama stated as a man in a suit asked what the name of the party was.

"Ah, yes, Kurama. Party of two. Right this way please." The man asked as he led the way to a secluded room in the back of the restaurant. As soon as they were seated, the man gave them each a menu and walked to the door. "Your waiter will be in shortly and will knock when he comes." With that, the man left.

Hiei glanced over at Kurama who was looking at the menu. Hiei always had a hard time ordering the strange foods that ningens served; Kurama always helped him pick something he would like by equating the tastes to things in the Makai.

After a few moments of scanning the menu, Kurama looked up at Hiei. Leaning over, Kurama pointed to a dish called fillet mignon. "Order that, I promise you'll like it," Kurama said.

_Knock knock knock…_

"Come in," just as Kurama had suggested the dish to Hiei, the waiter had arrived. It was another man in a suit who quickly took their orders and left the room.

When the door closed, Kurama turned to Hiei with a loving look in his eyes. "Hiei," he addressed in a soft voice, "I want to explain why we're here."

Hiei, still opting to keep silent about his knowledge of the holiday, leaned forward and waited patiently.

"Today is a day for lovers to express their feelings for one another. Some humans decide to go on a special date or give a present. No matter what they choose, they want to be with one another to spend the day together." Kurama explained. Hiei nodded in understanding, thinking that it sounded so much more romantic when the love of his life explained it. Kurama held out his arms for Hiei to come and sit in his lap. Hiei stepped forward into the comfort of his fox. When Hiei was situated on his lover's lap, Kurama pulled out the locket he had custom made for Hiei.

"I have three gifts for you Hiei. One I will give you now and the other two will have to wait until dinner." Kurama stated. Hiei looked at those pretty red lips of his lover and couldn't help but kiss them softly. The spiky black haired man slid his tongue into Kurama's mouth and slowly played with its counterpart. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes and saw exactly what the other was feeling. Kurama handed the forgotten box in his hand to Hiei. "For you, my love," he stated.

Slowly, Hiei opened the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted locket with the words '_Forever and ever my fire demon' _inscribed on the front. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the flames that made up the heart surrounding the words were in fact the tear gems he had bought that day.

"It's a locket, Hiei," Kurama explained, gently taking the jewelry from Hiei and opening it to reveal the small picture of Yukina inside. He pointed the empty side on the left, "This one was going to be one of us, but I didn't have a picture small enough so tomorrow I will take you to the photographer."

Hiei's eyes had lit up from the moment he laid eyes on the gift and finally pulled himself out of awe and the beauty of the locket to wrap his arms tightly around Kurama in a hug. "Thank you, it's beautiful," he said, reaching into his own pocket.

"I'll admit that I did know what today was." Hiei began. "Yusuke had told me a few days ago and I went to get you a gift of my own." He gave the box to Kurama. The red head opened the box and gasped as he saw a beautiful ring with a rose surrounded by flames. "May I?" Hiei asked as he gently took the ring from Kurama and held his hand. Kurama could only nod.

Regaining his train of thought, Kurama tightened his arms around Hiei and drew him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Breaking away, Kurama buried his face into Hiei's neck and rambled on about how much he loved Hiei's gift and how thoughtful and beautiful it was.

Just as Kurama began to plant soft kisses on Hiei's neck, a sound came from the door.

_Knock knock knock…_Dinner was served.

Sorry about the huge wait. I just recently got he inspiration to write. Hope you all like it

2206 words


End file.
